


Food Fight

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Anon: Gavin and Michael get into a fight, causing Gavin to leave and go to Geoff's house. Michael follows him there to try and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

"Why the hell were you looking on my laptop?" Gavin shouted, storming into the kitchen with Michael right on his heels. 

"It was open, I happened to glance over, and I’m glad I did because I saw that message that Dan sent you. ‘Oh baby, I miss you so much, when are you coming back to England, my love? xo’?" Michael was furious. His anger made Rage Quit seem like a pleasant gaming commentary.

"For the last god damn time,  _I am not cheating on you with Dan._ He sends things like that to me all the time as a joke. We have a really intricate bromance, why can’t you grasp that?” Gavin yelled, finally turning on Michael. Both of their faces were bright red.

"What kind of bromance calls each other ‘love’ and ‘baby’? Huh? NONE," he shouted, waving his arms frantically. "If you’re not happy with me anymore just TELL ME INSTEAD OF LYING TO MY FACE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

Gavin stayed silent, letting Michael’s words wash over him. He opened his mouth to speak several times but came up blank, choosing instead to grab his car keys and leave the house without so much as another word.

Michael stood silently for a moment before collapsing against the counter. “Fucking. Shit.” The weight of what he said to his boyfriend settled on his mind and he felt more guilty with every passing second. 

Sighing, he grabbed his own car keys and left the house, following after the man he loved most in the world.

—

Gavin drove quickly to Geoff’s house, knowing he would be welcome with open arms and open ears. He knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later, Griffon on the other side. She had a wooden spoon in one hand. “Gavin? Honey, what’s wrong?” She looked at him with concern. “Have you been crying?”

He felt his cheeks and sure enough they were wet with tears. “Mi-Michael and I had a fight,” he managed to say before breaking down in front of the woman. She ushered him inside.

"Come in, come in. Geoff!" she called. "It’ll be okay Gav, don’t cry. GEOFFREY RAMSEY!"

Footsteps sounded as Geoff walked into the living room, noticing the crying Brit in his wife’s arms. “Holy shit Gav, what happened? Are you okay?” Gavin shook his head no and continued to sob against Griffon’s apron. “Did someone hurt you? Did Michael? If he did, so help me God I’ll-“

"They just had a fight - their first big one by the amount of tears Gavin’s shedding," Griffon explained,sitting on the couch with Gavin halfway in her lap. 

Geoff sat down on the table in front of them, patting Gavin’s shoulder. “What was the fight about?”

Gavin sniffed a little before responding. “My laptop was o-open and he s-saw a chat between my m-mate Dan from back h-home. D-Dan called me b-babe and love and things in a j-joking manner and Michael took it s-seriously and he y-yelled at me and called me a piece of s-s-s-shit when I told him I wasn’t cheating on him,” he wailed. 

Geoff and Griffon exchanged looks of disbelief. “That son of a bitch, I’m going to strangle him,” Geoff announced,getting up and angrily pacing around the room. “He had no right to call you names or accuse you of lying. What a little-“

The doorbell sounded, cutting Geoff off mid-rant. He peeked out from the curtain, a look of hatred forming on his face. “Speak of the devil and he appears.” He raced to the front door and flung it open, dragging Michael inside and throwing him to the ground.

"What the fuck, Geoff?!" Michael cried from the floor, rubbing his head. "Are you insane?"

"You’re such an asshole," Geoff yelled, looming over him. "Gavin’s been bawling his eyes out ever since he got here because of you, you piece of shit." Michael’s eyes flickered with guilt, glancing over at Gavin still in Griffon’s lap.

"I know.  _I fucking know. I came over here to apologize, not to be told what I already know,_ " Michael snapped, getting up from the ground, brushing off his pants. "Gavin, can we please talk? I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just angry."

Gavin raised up, eyes red from crying, and walked into the kitchen. Michael followed, leaving Griffon and Geoff in the other room. It was silent.

"I’m so sorry, love," Michael began, taking one of Gavin’s hands in his own. He quickly pulled it back, still sniffling. He let his arm swing, hurt at Gavin’s rejection. "I didn’t mean to get as upset as I did; I know I overreacted. I’m extremely stupid and idiotic."

Gavin looked at the tile in the floor. “You’re supposed to believe me when Is say something is the truth, especially something as important as this. You didn’t.”

"I know. I-"

"Why do you believe me now?"

"Because I realized what a fool I was right after you left. I’m a fucking idiot who doesn’t deserve someone as handsome, kind, and caring as you."

"And?"

"And I was wrong in thinking you would ever cheat, because that’s not the kind of guy you are. You’re faithful to the end."

"And?"

"And I believe you when you say you and Dan are just friends."

"And?" Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin’s usual cheeky grin.

"And I love you goofball," he said, throwing his arms around Gavin. He knew Gavin couldn’t stay mad for long. He felt Gavin squeeze him tightly, planting a kiss on his shoulder. 

When they finally pulled away, Gavin was grinning from ear to ear. 

"So are we okay?" asked Michael anxiously, holding Gav’s hand. Gavin was silent when he suddenly swiped a handful of homemade frosting that Griffon was whipping up and smeared it all over Michael’s face, glasses included. Michael laughed, Gavin joining in. "Damn it, so that’s how it’s going to be? Alright, I can play your game."

He dipped a hand in a bowl of chocolate pudding and flung it at Gavin, missing him by about an inch. The pudding flew and hit the wall behind him,making a nice stain on the wallpaper. Michael gasped, putting a hand to his mouth. “Oops.”

Focusing on the wallpaper, he didn’t realize Gavin had thrown a chunk of icing at him until it had already hit him square in the chest. Gavin wiggled his eyebrows and smirked until Michael returned fire. They turned Geoff’s kitchen into a food war zone.

They chased each other around the kitchen, throwing the concoctions at each other. At a particularly sharp turn going around the kitchen table they bumped into each other, collapsing into a heap in the floor, laughing.

They were dirty, sticky, and smelled sweet. Gavin took the opportunity to roll over onto Michael and plant sweet, chocolate kisses on his cheeks, nose, forehead, and finally his lips. Michael savored the taste of chocolate and Gavin, pulling his boyfriend closer.

When they finally pulled away Michael placed kisses on the same places as Gavin, staring adoringly at him. It’s as though the fight never even happened.

"I love you," Gavin mumbled, smiling at the man under him.

"I love you too."

Their declarations of love were short lived, as Geoff and Griffon decided to come into the kitchen. They gasped as they surveyed the sweet, sticky damage to their walls, floor, chairs, and counters. Griffon tried to speak several times before she was able to form a coherent sentence.

"What - I don’t even - how - why - hnnnng - GAVIN FREE. MICHAEL JONES. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!"


End file.
